semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of San'guilar
The nation of the San'guilarii is a Europan kingdom of Nastari and Sitrani elves founded after the ancient migration by the Elven house of Daranthor. The House of Daranthor refused to abandon the Human nations during the invasion of Lucien Shiokar, having strong loyalties to the lesser races. San'Guilar means "High people" in the Elven tongue, showing the immense pride the Elves loyal to house Daranthor feel. Because of this, Daranthor Elves became known as "High Elves" by some, although generally there is no difference between a High Elf and any other Elf. The San'Guilar are one of the founding races of the Western Alliance, and remain one of the wisest and most skilled peoples left on Semperia. Currently still ruled by the house of Daranthor from the city of San'Calahari, The Eldrari often can struggle to maintain democracy and Order. The house of Daranthor officially is one of the many royal successor houses to the ancient Bloodline of the Elven Empire, allowing the Lord of San'Guilar to also use the title "Prince" if he chooses. Despite the power of the Lord Prince, many other influential nobles in the grand Elven cities could claim to have equal power. This degree of corruption has often lead to uprisings and rebellions, most frequently in the forest of Erchinoald, within the short history of the State. There has also been a major problem with Magical corruption. There are no laws on the practice of magics, and so any school of Mana is allowed to be used within the city. This has caused many distasters with mages going mad. The Four Forests continue to maintain former political ties that the Drocani had. Remaining firmly within the Pact of Three and continuing to trade with the Kreedian Empire and Valhallan Peoples, the Sanguilar is slowly beginning to recover from past mistakes with the help of its allies. History It is said that the Astari fell from the heavens themselves, celestial beings who rode a star down to Semperia. Regardless of the truth to this, some regard the mountain Maelthan as a possible site of this star's landing, while others dismiss this as unlikely. The first elf Astari ruler was known as Kaldor Minwe, the first of the three elven kings. Ruling immortal for generations, his reign would end with the first calamity that divided the Astari into the cultures seen today, with the Nastari being the direct descendants of the Astari and thus the direct continuation of their culture. Kaldor's brother, Ishe Sanwe, was the second king, who mysteriously vanished countless years ago. He was the one who formally founded the city of San'calahar, and in turn the nation that would come to be known as San'guilar, meaning venerated home. With his death ascended the third and final king, the reincarnation of both Kaldor and Ishe, known as Akari Noldor. A key political player in much of the modern world's history, Akari Noldor ensured the survival of his people as Semperia was plunged into chaos again and again. His death came at the failure of his greatest political experiment yet; the reunion of his species. The Drocani union's religious unification of the children of the Astari proved to be popular with its people but distrusted by the political heads of all the elder nations, but it was the last summit that would trigger the mysterious event known as the Drocani incident, breaking the union apart and killing many of its leaders, including the immortal king Akari himself. Thrown into a state of political turmoil, with no sign of an heir or clear succession, an up-and-coming noble named Pharysia Elwood was entrusted with the protection of her nation, being named Regent Lady of the San'guilar. Under her protection, her nation has survived an incident that could have ended the line of the Astari, as well as brought it back onto the world stage. Alongside her Magisters, the Regent Lady fights for the venerated home of the Nastari. A curious and scientific people, the Nastari look at the world through a observant but positive outlook, their long lives giving them a greater perspective. Near immortal and beautiful, the elder folk are simultaneously capable of reserved reflection and deep emotion beyond the understanding of younger races like mankind. Origins The actual happenings of the Drocani Disaster remain unknown. Those few who survived are not permitted to discuss happenings there, and so any evidence as to what went on is purely speculation. All that is known is, the High Priestess of the Drocani people was killed, as well as the famed general Mog-urii Oomara and many other Elven folk. It is said that one mage attempted to summon a dragon through the use of Black Magic. With the central government destroyed, the Elven governors could not elect another to take the place of the High Priestess, and so soon a vast war broke out. The Four Forests, birthplace of the Elven people, played a major part in this war, until the uprising of the Rebel Lord Tal'ranis. Hoping to overthrow the Dictatorial rule of the Governor and create an Elven Democracy, Tal'ranis was able to s ummon a mass army to fight for him, freeing the Four Forests. Eventually the fighting between the Governors died down, and most accepted that the Drocani was gone, however in all the chaos, the Sanguilar has arisen the most strong nation. Determined to re-unite their people, the Sanguilar slowly began to try and reconquer formerly lost territories, as well as expand the knowledge of the Elven people further than it had ever been before. Regions of the Homeland The actual Geography of the Four Forests is relatively simple. Being situated in the North Western region of the continent of High-Haven, the Four Forests cover about a quarter of the entire landmass. The "Forests" Themselves could be argued to be in fact one large forest, divided by the great roots and rivers of the Dawnstar Emerald, which is positioned in the center. Each forest embodies the traits and customs of the Elven race originally from there, and usually represent the Four major seasons of the world. Authari Being home to the Summer Elves, Authari remains the most powerful region of the Forest. Having both the seat of political power and one of the easiest ways of getting to the Dawnstar, Authari is very popular with explorers and traders. The Summer Elves embody pashion, Bravery and Power. Living in grand cities of white marble and stone often held floating by the grand magics of San'guilar, the Summer Elves often become involved in politics or operate as officers in the Military. Their forests are Red like their sun, with leaves of Brown and White, and Pale Bark and Jems hanging from their branches. The forest is well pathed with Stone, and law enforcement is very effective. Authari covers the Northern Region of the forest and coast, Bordering Erlembald to the Southwest and Liutward to the Southeast. Erlembald The home of the Spring Elves, Erlembald is a forest eternally growing. It's floors are covered in grass and plants, and morning Dew is more than common. Most live either within the small mounds, hills and trees of the forest, or within the great city in the Trees known as Newgarden. The average Spring Elf often farms the lands, and the waters of the forest are said to have great healing properties. Spring Elves are often allot shorter than other Elves, and dislike the idea of a military. The only military orginization renowned for Spring Elves is the Ranger's unit, a group often hated within the cities of Authari but respected by others. Spring Elves are very intuitive, and are often eager to discover new things. Some Spring Elves choose to become Rangers or Druids, often operating as Healers or Astrologists. Although often distrusting of outsiders, Spring Elves welcome those looking to meditate or find peace within the Forest. Erlembald is the most Western forest, covering the West coast. The Border with Erchinoald is covered with a great wall that is rarely used. Liutward Liutward has long been the home of the Autumn Elves. Being one of the Border Forests, Liutward has often suffered at the hands of war, and so is a relatively poor region. Autumn Elves are renowned for their skills as Assassins, Thieves and Poison makers, as well as in the worst case necromancers. Because of this, Autumn Elves are often hired by the Government to assassinate and sabotage enemy defences and Generals. Despite the poverty in the Region, Liutward is relatively loyal to the government, mainly due to the fact that most Criminals have the option to work for the government and so do not remain poor forever. The forest itself is muddy, wet and often barren. Great canals exist that flow throughout the dirty cities, and are used to transport goods to the outside world. Mushrooms and other fungi are comonly found within the many caves and patches of the forest. Its leaves are dark brown and black, and often appear dead. Erchinoald Erchinoald has only recently been considered an official region of the State. Formerly, the poor and often Heretical region has lead countless uprisings against its more wealthy neighbors, leading to mass distrust throughout the Provinces. Erchinoald's former Kings previously used Dark Magic to subjugate the people and establish a new Elven Kingdom, but in the process corrupted the entire forest. Because of this, Winter Elves are not often trusted, and are seen to be corrupted from Birth. This hatred and oppression of the Winter Elves has lead to further uprisings after the fall of the Forest Kings, and has left the region poor and close to death. Few live in Erchinoald anymore, the constant cold means crops are impossible to grow, and most Winter Elves have defected to Madness within the Dark Elf cults. Those few who remain "loyal" often work as Necromancers, Killers or State soldiers. Erchinoald is covered in a thick layer of untouched snow throughout the forest, and has no leaves on its black trees. Military forces The Dawnblade initiative With the founding of the Highwood, many speculated that the reason for the fall of the Drocani was due to the madness of the Elven Mages. Because of this, the Dawnblade were founded, and quickly came to replace the standalone military of Authari and soon all of San'Guilar. Dawnblades are trained to combat magic in all forms, and are almost completely resistant too it. If ever the Mages were to go mad again, the purpose of the Dawnblade would become clear. Dawnblade soldiers are disciplined, loyal but retaining the pure elegance of the Elves. The First Rangers Although the High Elves have long forgotten their native roots, the Rangers order remains one of the oldest and most well respected institutes to have endured the tests of time. Originally formed to protect the isolationist forests of the Elves, High Rangers now act as the Archer and Scout forces of San'Guilar's armies. Magi of the Red Tower Although now incredibly distrusted, the Mages of San'Guilar still hold the most governmental power within the Nation. Weidling the great powers of Arcane Will, Red Tower Mages seek to prove to the world the might and power of magic. Rulers of the High People The old Kings * Kaldor Minwe, the fearless * Ishe Sanwe, the inheritor * Akari Noldor, the immortal Chosen Regents of the lost King * Regent Lady Pharysia Elwood Heroes of the Sanguilar *Akaveli Constantine- Autarch, master of the starhost *Lanarian Bal'hara- Magister of the council *Galari Pentashar- Exarch, commander of the San'calahari guard *Islis Satisma- Exarch, commander of the Bechareth rangers Category:Nations